1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing continuous tapes of natural or synthetic rubber which can be vulcanized, and their arrangement into bobbins for the manufacture of articles and in particular hose. More specifically, this invention relates to the production of rubberized fabric tapes, ro rubber tapes reinforced with a textile structure, e.g. the coating with rubber or the coupling with a layer of nautral or synthetic vulcanizable rubber, of a fabric tape, and the winding of such tapes into bobbins for their subsequent use, in particular for the production of hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A characteristic condition of the preparation of these continuous tapes is that they must be provided with a superficial coating of zinc stearate or other anti-adhesive covering material, for raw rubber, in such a way as to prevent, during winding of these tapes into bobbins, the adjacent turns adhering to one another, which would prevent or present difficulties in the course of their subsequent unwinding. The presence of the stearate or equivalent material does not cause drawbacks in the course of the vulcanizing process, provided that it is used in very limited quantities and, above all, that it does not penetrate to the bottom of the textile layer so as to block up its porosity.